


"Have you seen my hoodie?"

by Texeoghea



Series: Prompt Fics, May-June 2019 [4]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Akira is a hoodie thief. Ryo isn't amused.





	"Have you seen my hoodie?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can finally post these because I want to do it in order even though i finished them out of order... these were for discord people so I can't gift them on here, but yeah! Fill for the prompt "Have you seen my hoodie?" "No." "You're wearing it, aren't you?"

“Akira,” Ryo said as soon as Akira picked up his phone and answered. “Have you seen that hoodie Miko got me? The white one with the sunrise on it?” 

“No, sorry,” Akira said.

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Ryo asked dryly. “No, I am not.” He was definitely wearing it. Ryo had left it at his house, it was his now by right. “Miko will physically kill me if she finds out I lost it, Akira, you know that.” Akira grinned. “She won’t physically, but she definitely will emotionally.”

“That would be harder to do, but she’ll still try. Please bring it back when you come over later today.”

“I make absolutely no promises,” Akira hummed, reaching to pet Tako as the cat leapt up onto the bed. He knew full well that black cat hair would get all over the hoodie and that Ryo would never be able to get completely rid of it without using holy effort.

“Akira,” Ryo began, an annoyed edge to his voice, and Akira chirped, “Sorry babe, but it’s mine now! I’m sure Miko will understand.” Then he hung up and tossed the phone to the foot of his bed, leaning back and pulling Tako onto his stomach for optimum pats. Tako purred and rolled over onto his side, coating the sunset in fur.

  
Ryo was going to be  _ so _ mad.


End file.
